This invention relates generally to internal pipe lining rehabilitation apparatuses or systems, and more specifically relates to pipe lining apparatuses that are adapted and adaptable for use in the structural repair or remediation of degraded, damaged or leaking pipes, or such pipe lining apparatuses adapted and adaptable to improve or upgrade qualities and characteristics of pipes prior to or after use or installation. More specifically, this invention relates to lining apparatuses that spray or cast a lining onto the internal pipe surface for rehabilitation or remediation of an existing host pipe, and even more specifically to a novel and improved material casting assembly.
Lining devices for pipe rehabilitation that spray or cast a liner onto the internal surface of a pipe in need of repair whereupon the liner cures to form a “pipe-within-a-pipe” are typically referred to by the acronym SIPP, which stands for Spray-In-Place-Pipe. Pipe rehabilitation rather than pipe replacement is practiced heavily in industrial and municipal water markets due to two primary advantages. Firstly, the cost of pipe rehabilitation is significantly cheaper than pipe replacement. Secondly, pipe rehabilitation is far less of an invasive practice than replacement. For instance, replacing a pipeline running under a major road or building results in a major disruption to a community and in some cases, is not a feasible solution. Thus, pipe rehabilitation methods are a highly valued solution and far more desirable in many situations.
The common SIPP devices utilize an accumulator reel to retract an umbilical or tether tensile member (the term “umbilical” being used hereafter to refer collectively to an umbilical, tether, tension member or similar tensile structure or combination of such members, and containing or further comprising material, electrical and communication transmission members) which is attached to the spraying or casting apparatus as it sprays the liner onto the inner pipe wall. The pipe lining apparatuses may be pulled through the pipe by the umbilical or may be self-powered.
The spraying or casting function is performed by a material casting assembly that dispenses, propels or otherwise distributes uncured liner material, such as for example a polymer resin, onto the inner surface of the pipe as the material casting assembly is orbited or rotated within the pipe. The liner material then cures in place to form a structural liner or lining—i.e., a new internal layer or pipe within the original pipe. The umbilical member contains conduits that convey the liner material from a pumping source to the casting assembly through the operational components of the pipe lining apparatus.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved material casting assembly for use on pipe lining apparatuses.